runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
RuneScape
thumb|left|Nuvarande hemsidan på RuneScapeRuneScape är ett Java-baserat massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPGDodson, Sean. Rune to Move. Tekniknyheter. The Guardian News och Media Limited 19:45, 2 januari 2011 (UTC). "RuneScape är ett MMORPG (uttalas"em-mor-a-peg")... RuneScape är skapat av Andrew Gower medan han studerade på Cambridge grundutbildningsprogram. För drygt två år sedan drev han RuneScape från ett sovrum i hans föräldrars hus i Nottingham... Utanför Sydkorea anses Sonys EverQuest vara den största marknadsledaren i världen av alla MMORPG med en skugga över 500 000 prenumeranter. RuneScape har nästan hälften av det igen... Men kan RuneScape konvertera massor av gratisspelare (runt en höga 660 000) till betalande prenumeranter, av vilka det bara finns 58 000?") som drivs av Jagex Ltd. Med över 15 miljoner aktiva gratiskonton och mer än 3 miljoner betalda memberkonton, har RuneScape nått en andraplats av de mest spelade MMORPG spelen i världenMMO spel på uppgång. BBC News. 19:45, 2 januari 2011 (UTC)., och en av de mest populära gratis MMORPG spelen i två år i radJagex. "RuneScape i Guinnes Rekordbok!" 22 augusti 2008. RuneScape Nyheter.. RuneScape erbjuder både F2P (Free to Play) och P2P (Pay to Play) och är utformad att för att vara tillgänglig från vilken plats som helst med Internetanslutning, och för att kunna användas i en vanlig webbläsare, utan att kräva så mycket systemkurserPlayStation Society. Game On! (webb) 15:07, 15 januari 2011 (UTC). Sedan det släpptes, har spelet blivit berömt för sina gratis-spel förmågor och sin tillgänglighet på en webbläsare. Varje månad har hemsidan ca 10 miljoner unika besökareJagex Software (reklam). Jagex. "RuneScape.com har över 10 miljoner unika användare per månad, enligt Media Metrix.", och 6 miljoner spelar som loggar in för att spelaWagner James Au. RuneScape Moves To Come Out Of The Shadows. GigaOM Network. "RuneScape är... ett traditionellt fantasy rollspel som kan skryta med 6 miljoner aktiva spelare per månad.". Yahoo! redovisade "RuneScape" som den femte mest populära allmäna sökterm för år 2008Top 10 Sökningar år 2008. 2008 året som gått. Yahoo!. 15:07, 15 januari 2011 (UTC) - detta gör det enda TV-spel bland de 10 bästa trots att andra stora spel släpptes samma årRea, Jared. RuneScape toppar Alba, Lohan och Jolie i Yahoo sökningar. The Escapist Magazine. 15:07, 15 januari 2011 (UTC). "Under ett år som gett oss tungviktartitlar som Grand Theft Auto IV, Gears of War 2 och Wii Fit, lyckades RuneScape vara det enda Tv-spel som klarade sig till Yahoos top 10 sökningar år 2008.". Under samma år var det det mest populära sökord i KanadaDet populära rollspelet RuneScape toppar NHL som Kanadas mest sökta objekt på nätet under år 2008. Marketwatch Inc.. 15:07, 15 jnuari 2011 (UTC). "I en chockerande röra, faller NHL, den högst rankade söktermen under de senaste 2 åren, till plats nummer 2 på The Yahoo! Canada 2008 Buzz Index bakom den nyligen krönta vinnaren, RuneScape, ett onlinespel där spelarna skapar avataräventyrare som inleder en rad uppdrag i fantasivärldar från farliga fängelsehålor till oändliga berg fyllda med monster.". Historia och utveckling thumb|left|Skärmdump av RuneScape ClassicDeviousMUD '', föregångare till RuneScape, skapades 1998 av Andrew Gower. Spelet, som aldrig blev offentligt släppt, använde sig av isometrisk grafik. År 1999, gjorde Gower om spelet helt och hållet, dock utan förbättringar av grafik eller flera andra aspekter av spelet. Denna version släpptes som en offentlig betaversion ungefär en vecka innan det blev tillbakadragetDeviousMUD. DeviousMUD.tripod.com 11 september 2006. Som en Cambridge University grundutbildningselev arbetade Gower på en fullständig omskrivning av spelet med hjälp av sin bror, Paul Gower. Den isometriska vyn ersattes av både 3D och 2D. Spelet, som döptes om till RuneScape, släpptes till allmänheten som en betaversion och för att testas den 4 januari 2001Vad är Jagex? Jagex. 10 september 2006 och var ursprungligen driven från sina föräldrars hus i NottinghamDodson, Sean. Rune to Move. ''Tekniknyheter. The Guardian News och Media Limited 19:45, 2 januari 2011 (UTC). "RuneScape är ett MMORPG (uttalas"em-mor-a-peg")... RuneScape är skapat av Andrew Gower medan han studerade på Cambridge grundutbildningsprogram. För drygt två år sedan drev han RuneScape från ett sovrum i hans föräldrars hus i Nottingham... Utanför Sydkorea anses Sonys EverQuest vara den största marknadsledaren i världen av alla MMORPG med en skugga över 500 000 prenumeranter. RuneScape har nästan hälften av det igen... Men kan RuneScape konvertera massor av gratisspelare (runt en höga 660 000) till betalande prenumeranter, av vilka det bara finns 58 000?". I december 2001 bildade bröderna Gower och Constant Tedder Jagex att ta över verksamhetens aspekter av att driva RuneScapeVad är Jagex? Jagex. 10 september 2006. Vid den tidpunkten fanns det över en miljon registrerade kontonJagex. "Om Jagex, 1. Om Jagex". RuneScape Spelguide.. Den 27 februari 2002, skapadesJagex. "Om Jagex, 1. Om Jagex". RuneScape Spelguide. en membertjänst som tillåter spelare att välja att betala en månadsavgift för att få tillgång till en mängd ytterligare funktioner, inklusive nya områden, quests och saker. Denna tjänst förändrade avsevärt i fokus för spelet. thumb|RuneScapes inloggningsruta före RuneScape High Detail var släppt.När RuneScape blev mer populärt, började Jagex planeraDen största uppdateringen någonsin... Jagex Ltd. (13 februari 2003). 15 juni 2006 stora förändringar. Även om bara en grafisk uppdatering var planerad från början, valde utvecklarna istället att skriva om spelmotorn helt, att införa en version som uteslutande bestod av 3D grafik med andra viktiga förbättringar. Under utvecklingen, var denna version kallad RuneScape 2. En betaversion av den nya motorn blev tillgänglig för betalande medlemmar den 1 december 2003. Vid den tidpunkten hade spelet 660.000 F2P-spelare och 58.000 P2P-spelareDodson, Sean. Rune to Move. Tekniknyheter. The Guardian News och Media Limited 19:45, 2 januari 2011 (UTC). "RuneScape är ett MMORPG (uttalas"em-mor-a-peg")... RuneScape är skapat av Andrew Gower medan han studerade på Cambridge grundutbildningsprogram. För drygt två år sedan drev han RuneScape från ett sovrum i hans föräldrars hus i Nottingham... Utanför Sydkorea anses Sonys EverQuest vara den största marknadsledaren i världen av alla MMORPG med en skugga över 500 000 prenumeranter. RuneScape har nästan hälften av det igen... Men kan RuneScape konvertera massor av gratisspelare (runt en höga 660 000) till betalande prenumeranter, av vilka det bara finns 58 000?". Den färdiga versionen lanserades 29 mars 2004RS2 Lanserat! Jagex Ltd. (29 mars 2004) 3 oktober 2007. När det släpptes döptes RuneScape 2 om till RuneScape ''och den äldre versionen hölls på nätet som ''RuneScape Classic. Den 2 februari 2006 bannade Jagex mer än 5000 Classic konton på grund av fusk. Den 2 augusti 2006, var ''RuneScape Classic'' stängd för nya konton och begränsad till betalande medlemmar som hade spelat minst en gång under de senaste 6 månadernaNästan 5000 RS-Classic konton bannade. Jagex Ltd. (2 juli 2006) 3 oktober 2007. Den 16 maj 2006 uppgraderade Jagex Runescapes spelmotor, främst som en back-end-uppgradering än en synlig grafisk uppdateringSpelmotor uppgraderas! Jagex Ltd. (16 maj 2006) 3 oktober 2007. I synnerhet, den mängd minne som krävs för att köra RuneScape minskade avsevärt, vilket tillåter spelet att utökas och förbättras utan att öka belastningen för de flesta spelare. I mars 2007 hade RuneScape mer än 9 miljoner spelareKozierok, Charles. (26 mars 2007) RuneScape Exposed Part 1: An Education Kids Don't Need s. 1 Tom's Games, Bestofmedia Group. Arkiverat från orginalet den 20 januari 2008. 16 februari 2009. "RuneScape är utan tvekan den största MMORPG i världen, med mer än 9 miljoner spelare.". Motorn uppgraderades ännu en gång den 26 juni 2007, för att tillåta Jagex att lägga till mer komplext innehåll till RuneScape i framtidenSpelmotor uppdatering Jagex Ltd. (26 juni 2007) 3 oktober 2007. Den 5 juli 2007, släpptes en artikel i vilket Andrew Gower berättade i en intervju att han såg en släppning av RuneScape på den sjunde generationens spelkonsoler (t.ex. Wii, Xbox 360 och PlayStation 3) som "lockande"; men han uppger att för närvarande att det inte finns sådana planer på att göra det"RuneScape på konsol 'frestande', säger MMOs skapare" ComputerandVideoGames.com (5 juli 2007) 5 juli 2007. Den 10 december 2007 beslutar Jagex att ta bort flera viktiga områden i spelet, speciellt dödandet av spelare i ett område kallat "The Wild". Många seriösa spelare trodde att spelet behövde hålla kvar flera av dessa områden, åtminstone delvis; uppdateringen föranledde ett rekordstort antal i forumet, och man uppskattar att över 60.000 P2P avgifter ställdes in. Många av de indragna P2P avgifterna var snarare macros än lagliga spelare. thumb|Den gamla inloggningssidan av RuneScape HD Den 1 juli 2008, RuneScape High Detail, ''även känd som RuneScape HD eller RSHD av vissa, vilket var enstörre översyn av ''RuneScapes grafik och den största enskilda uppdateringen av ''RuneScape 2'' hittils, släpptes till P2P-spelare som en betaversion. Den 14 juli 2008, blev denna uppdatering tillgänglig för F2P och hela RuneScape. Jagex utsåg den nuvarande VD:n, Mark Gerhard den 1 februari 2009Jagex utser Mark Gerhard som verkställande direktör. Pressmeddelanden. Jagex (30 januari 2009) 16 februari 2009. "Jagex har idag utsett Mark Gerhard som ny VD till följd av Geoff Iddison tidigare denna månad. Mark Gerhard, som för närvarande fungerar som en teknisk chef på Jagex, har utsetts att leda bolaget från den 1 februari." (en söndag) även om det inte tillkännagavs på RuneScapes hemsida förrän den 9 februariGerhard, Mark (9 februari 2009). Framtiden för RuneScape. RuneScape nyheter. Jagex. 16 februari 2009. "Mitt namn är Mark Gerhard och jag är ny VD för Jagex, skaparna av RuneScape... en massa gratis spelare har berättat att de funnit våra videoannonser innan spelet irriterande, så vi har skrotat dem med omedelbar verkan ... gratisversionen ... är inte bara en demo för memberversionen. Om något så ser vi memberversionen som ett expansionspaket ... En annan sak som dykt upp på senare tid som vi skulle vilja klara upp en gång för alla är den gemensamma tron att RuneScape är ett spel som syftar till barn. Detta är absolut inte fallet. Vikan se hur detta synsätt har fostrat, dock, tack vare vårt övernitiska chattfilter, Quick Chat-värlar "fördummar" vissa bitar av humor och berättelser.". Han lovade att göra P2P versionen av RuneScape att kännas som en expansion, istället för att bara bli en "full version" av F2P versionen/spelet. Han kommenterade också åsikter om RuneScape som hade "stummats ner", som lovade spelare att det inte var riktat till ett barn-baserade konsumenter. Servers Huvudartikel: Server '' thumb|left|RuneScapes servrar är lokaliserade i 15 land: USA, Kanada, Storbritannien, Nederländerna, Australien, Finland, Belgien, Mexiko, Brasilien, Irland, Norge, Danmark, Nya Zeeland, Indien och Sverige.''Runescapes servrar finns i hela världen, som är numrerade och kallas världar av spelare och Jagex. Serverna använder Unix, Debian GNU/Linux och Cisco IOS programvaraJobbinfo sida Jagex Ltd. 3 september 2007., och de finns i USA, Kanada, Storbritannien, Nederländerna, Australien, Finland, Belgien, Mexiko, Brasilien, Irland, Norge, Danmark, Nya Zeeland, Indien och Sverige"Spel-värld platser bytt namn", "11 nya världar online", "5 nya världar i Stockholm", "6 nya australienska servrar på nätet!", "8 nya världar i Miami" och "nya London servrar". RuneScape Tekniska Nyheter (26 april 205 genom 20 november 2006) 13 maj 2007.. Historiskt sett har servar varit belägna i områden där de ger den bästa anslutningen för spelare på ett kostnadseffektivt sätt. Servrar flyttas eller läggs till när behov uppstårSingapore server lokaliserad Jagex Ltd. (25 juli 2007) 3 oktober 2007. thumb|RuneScape från ovan. Det Okända är täckt med molnVar och en av RuneScapes servrar tillåter 2.000 spelare att ansluta samtidigt. Servrarna är indelade i gratis servrar, som är tillgängliga för alla spelare, och P2Pservrar, tillgängligt endast för spelare som väljer att betala en avgift för extra innehåll. Till skillnad från många andra MMORPG är RuneScapes karaktärer inte bundna till en viss server, utan kan växla fritt mellan servar varje gång de ansluter till spelet.Hur börjar jag? Jagex Ltd. 28 januari 2007 Förutom RuneScapes servrar, finns det två P2Pservrar för ''RuneScape Classic'' , båda belägna i Storbritannien. Alla dessa är begränsade till 1 250 spelare, vilket gör ett toalt antal av 2 500 samtidiga RuneScape Classic spelare. Endast spelare som har spelat RuneScape Classic i 6 månader innan förbudet mot 5 000 konton kan använda dessa. Annonser För att stödja RuneScapes gratisinnehåll, är annonser som visas ovanför spelskärmen för F2P spelare. Den 13 juli 2006 skrev Jagex på ett exklusivt marknadsförings- och distruberingskontrakt med WildTangent GamesRadd, David (17 juli 2006) WildTangent Utforskar RuneScape GameDaily BIZ. 3 maj 2006, som beviljat WildTangents rätt att behandla reklam i och omkring RuneScape i USA. Affären tillåter också WildTangent att distrubera RuneScape genom WildTangent Games NetworkRadd, David (17 juli 2006) WildTangent Utforskar RuneScape GameDaily BIZ. 3 maj 2006, en distrubitionskanal, som når över 20 miljoner datorer.WildTanget Säljer Annonser i Spelet RuneScape Online, MediaBuyerPlanner, 13 juli 2006. 8 augusti 2006 WildTangent har betonat att detta avtal inte kommer att ändra sättet RuneScape presenteras och att de planerar att göra närvaro av annonser, avgörande för RuneScape, så icke-invasiva som möjligt. Jagex modertorer har uppgett att det inte blir några annonser i speletRadd, David (17 juli 2006) WildTangent Utforskar RuneScape GameDaily BIZ. 3 maj 2006. Eftersom datoranvändare kan använda reklam-blockerare som kan motverka annonsörer införde Jagex en regel som förbjuder att blockera annonser i gratisspeletRegel 15 - Annons Blockering Jagex Ltd. 11 augusti 2006. Jagex hade infört videoannonser som F2P spelare måste vänta till slutet innan de kunde spela spelet (vanligtvis en tidsperiod på 10 sekunder eller längre). De visade sig dock vara mycket impopulära, och Jagex tog bort dem helt i februari 2009, trots att de genererade "betydligt större inkomster än andra annonser". Andra språk Den 14 februari 2007 släppte Jagex en tysk stängd beta översättning av RuneScape. Den tyska utgåvan av spelet kan nu spelas av vem som helst. För närvarande finns det 6 stycken tyska servrar online: 3 som endast är för P2P, och 3 som F2P också kan användaTysk Betaversion Släppt - Lite Information Jagex Ltd. (14 februari 2007) 14 februari 2007Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beggint! (German) Jagex Ltd. 8 mars 2007. Den franska versionen släpptes den 10 december 2008, men meddelades på den amerikanska webbplatsen först den 11 med många spelare som såg fram emmot uppdateringen. Efter att ha släppt FunOrb (en annan produkt av Jagex), i brasiliansk portugisiska, var det ganska uppenbart att nästa version av RuneScape som skulle släppas på ett annat språk skulle vara brasiliansk portugisiska. De har även uppgett det på en Bakom Kulisserna Post. Bakom Kulisserna - december Jagex Ltd. 1 december 2008 Den 23 juli 2009 släpptes RuneScape Brasilien för alla att spelas, men det var inte i de senaste nyhetsinläggen förrän 24 juli. Pay-To-Play Huvudartikel: Pay-To-Play '' P2Pspelarnas form av ''RuneScape är en valfri tjänst som erbjuder omfattande extramaterial och extra funktioner jämfört med F2P versionen av spelet. De flesta uppdragen och flera färdigheter , samt tre fjärdedelar av världskartan , är reserverade för P2Pspelare. P2Pspelare kan spela mer aktiviteter med unika gåvor, använda extra objekt och har tillgång till förbättringar för nästan alla färdigheter. Betalande användare får också betydligt mer utrymme för sina saker, prioriterad kundtjänst, förmågan att rösta i de flesta spelares enkäter, och möjligheten att skriva på det officiella forumet på alla nivåer. Vanliga speluppdateringar är vanligtvis reserverad för P2Pspelare; dock några uppdateringar varje år påverkar gratisversionen av spelet.för members Jagex Ltd. 17 september 2006 Månatliga P2Pavgifter är satta på £ 3,50, $ 5,95 USD, $ 5,00 CDN, € 4,60, $ 9,50 AUD, $ 9,90 NZD, eller $ 8,90 SEK som betalas med ett månadsabbonemang med kredit- eller betalkort. Månadsabbonemang kan avbrytas när som helst utan att förlora de dagar spelare har betalat, men återbetalning är inte tillgängliga för de oanvända dagar om en spelare avbryter eller är bannad på grund av ha brutit mot regler. Andra betalningssätt finns tillgängliga, inklusive PayPal, check eller portanvisning, och telefonitjänster i vissa länder; däremot, dessa betalningssätt tar generellt ut en avgift som lagts till av betalningstjänsten. Betlaningar med check och portanvisning är typiskt för ett visst antal månader.för members Jagex Ltd. 17 september 2006 Den 18 augusti 2008 ökade P2Pavgifterna från $ 0,95 USD för nya abonnenter. Emellertid skulle tidigare och redan abonnerande medelmmar fortfarande bara betala $ 5,00 USD om de betalat för den 18 augusti (t.ex. om man hade betalat den 17 augusti, därefter varje extra betalning, förutsatt att det inte finns några "pauser" mellan betalningar, skulle förbli $ 5,00 USD). Regionala eller internationella avgifter och fakturering har ännu inte fattats i kraft (om sådan finns), dock. P2Pspelare får tillgång till P2Pservrar, som inte har några annonser i spelet som visas under uppspelning. Även om P2Pspelare kan spela på RuneScapes gratisservrar, är allt medlemspecifitk innehåll och objekt bara tillgängliga inom P2Pservrar. Tänk också på att P2Pspelare inte har tillgång till F2Pservrar om de står i ett P2Pområde. P2Pspelares förmåner på tyska, franska och (Brasiliansk) Portugisiska servrar överför till de engelska servrarna och vice versa.Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beggint! (German) Jagex Ltd. 8 mars 2007 Gameplay frame|En spelare och en NPC som slåssRuneScape äger rum i det fantasy-tematiserade riket i GielinorRuneScape Gudabrev Jagex Ltd. 11 mars 2006, som är uppdelat i flera olika riken, regioner och omården.RuneScape världskarta Jagex Ltd. 15 juni 2006 Spelare kan resa i hela spelvärlden till fots, med hjälp av magisk teleportations besvärjelser eller mekaniska transportmedel . Varje region erbjuder olika typer av monster, material och uppdrag för att utmana spelare. Spelare visas på skärmen som anpassningsbara avatarer. De sätter sina egna mål och syften, att avgöra vilken av alla aktiviteter de ska utföra. Det finns ingen linjär väg som måste följas. Spelare kan engagera sig i combat med andra spelare, eller med datorstyrda monster (NPC), slutföra uppdrag eller öka sina erfarenheter i någon av de tillgängliga färdigheterna. Spelare interagerar med varandra genom handel, chatta eller spela combat eller spela olika aktiviteter.WIngfield, Nick. "Riddarna av nätverket, online fantasyspelet RuneScape har bra grafik, men det är gratis, lurar miljoner att spela, mingla" Wall Street Journal, Dow Jones & Co. Inc., (5 oktober 2006) 5 oktober 2006 Nya spelare börjar med att spela igenom ett gudie-uppdrag, Unstable FoundationsHur börjar jag? Jagex Ltd. 28 januari 2007. De är ledda på ett mönster där de lär sig de flesta av F2Pfärdigheterna som behövs för att lyckas i Gielinor, riket av RuneScape. Efter fullbordning av guiden kan spelar få tillgång till information från handledare belägna i städerna de utforskar, eller från en rådgivar-knapp som kan nås när som helst. Rådgivaren kan ge användbar information om olika ämnen inklusive hur man skaffar pengar, färdigheter och olika saker. Vissa butiker erbjuder även gratis saker så som rustning på låg nivå och de grundläggande saker som behövs för olika färdigheter. Community Huvudartikel: Community '' ''RuneScape''spelare representerar ett brett spektrum av nationaliteter och åldrar. De flesta spelare talar engelska i viss utrsträckning. Spelare som talar ett annar språk än engelska har en tendens att dras till servrar befolkat av andra spelare som talar samma språk; vissa världar har ett större antal spelare som talar spanska, holländska, franska, tyska eller andra språk. En tysk översättning av ''RuneScape har släppts som beta.Tysk Betaversion Släppt - Lite Information Jagex Ltd. (14 februari 2007) 14 februari 2007Hereinspaziert - die Open Beta der deutschen Version beggint! (German) Jagex Ltd. 8 mars 2007 En uppsättning av det officiella RuneScape Forum skapat helt av Jagex programmerare är tillgängligt för spelare på RuneScapes hemsida. På forumet kan spelarna delta i speldiskussioner, spela spelargjorda forumspel, vidta åtgärder för att köpa eller sälja objekt och interagera med samhället. F2Pspelare kan läsa i forumen, men att skriva inlägg i dem är reserverat för betalande medlemmar eller spelare med minst 350 i total nivå. RuneScapes forum är ganska varierande så att tusentals spelare får tillgång till dem vid varje given tidpunkt. Varje forum har sin egen lista över regler som tillämpas av en moderator.Code of Conduct Jagex Ltd. 14 oktober 2006 Spelare kan skicka frågor via en e-postadress som anges på hemsidan till någon NPC i spelet. Valda brev besvaras i en uppdatering som heter Postbag from the Hedge, vanligtvis i slutet av varje månad. Denna funktion inleddes den 26 december 2005, och har sedan dess blivit en av de mest besökta sidor på hemsidan. Med en början 24 september 2002, kunde spelarna ställa frågor till Gudarna i RuneScape, däremot avbröts denna funktion den 9 december 2004.Brevarkiv Jagex Ltd. 31 juli 2006 Spelare kan också överlämna orginal RuneScape relaterade konstverk, av vilka några visas i ett galleri på RuneScapes hemsida. Mediafunktioner har inkluderat skulpturer, serier, teckningar och målningar.Brev och Bildarkiv (Spelarnas Galleri) Jagex Ltd. 25 februari 2007 Många fansites har fastställts av spelare, endast ett fåtal som stöds eller erkänns av Jagex. För att ge spelare en alternativ, officiell sida för att få den information de vill ha eller behöver införde Jagex Knowledge BaseNy Förbättrad Spelgudie Släppt! Jagex (13 mars 2006) 3 oktober 2007 (nu mer kallad Game Guide) som erbjuder information på gameplay, de viktigaste RuneScape reglerna, och kontosäkerhet.Välkommen till RuneScape Knowledge Base Jagex Ltd. 3 oktober 2007 Men åtminstone en större fansite kritiserade Jagex att inte erkänna fansiternas bidrag till utvecklingen av sitt spel. Strax efter denna kritik åter introducerade Fansite Support. Olika fansites är rankade från brons till platina, beroende på ett antal faktorer, bland annat storleken på fansiten, hur samhällesinriktade de är, och hur mycket stöd de erbjuder spelare. Platina är den högsta följt av guld, sedan silver och den lägsta är brons.Vem behöver fansites? Tip.it (26 januari 2007) 3 oktober 2007 RuneScape har en spelarekonomi i stort sett runt föremål som tillverkats med hjälp av olika färdigheter. Råvarorna samlas med hjälp av utvinning av färdigheter, såsom fiske, och bearbetas till mer avancerade material med bearbetning av färdigheter, såsom matlagning. De produkter som framställts genom föräldningen av kompetens, t.ex. rustning eller mat, ofta säljs och används av spelare i strid. Vissa spelare deltar i arbitrage, som ofta kallas "merchanting", i syfte att göra vinst i spelet genom att köpa och sälja saker. Historiskt sett har inflationen lett till en viss instabilitet i spelets ekonomi. Inflationen beror på en mängd olika faktorer, bland annat det stora antalet resurser som tas i spelet genom macroingPriset är rätt! Eller är det? Tip.it (13 april 2007) 24 maj 2007 och frisläppandet av nya färdigheter, såsom construction. Regler och fusk Huvudartikel: Regler på RuneScape '' Jagex har infört ett antal regler för spelares uppträdande, t.ex. regler mot kränkande språk, scamming och buggmissbruk.Rules of Conduct Jagex Ltd. 3 oktober 2007 Att tillämpa reglerna, använder ''RuneScape tre typer av moderatorer: Jagex moderatorer, som är faktiska Jagexanställda; spelarmoderatorer, som är betrodda vanliga spelare som tillämpar reglerna i spelet; och forummoderatorer, som är pålitliga spelare som håller koll i spelforumen. I forumet kan Jagex moderatorer idetifieras med guldkronor och bakgrunder på sina inlägg medan forummoderatorerna har gröna kronor och bakgrunder; i spelet, har Jagex moderatorer guldkronor bredvid sina namn i chatten samtidigt som spelarmoderatorer har silverkronor. Dessutom har alla spelare möjlighet till att rapportera regelmissbruk med hjälp av en "report abuse" funktion; missbruk av denna funktion kan leda till åtgärder som vidtas mot reportern.Spelarsäkerhet Jagex Ltd. 3 oktober 2007 Effekten på Jagexs jakt på förövarna har diskuterats i en artikel som finns på TwitchGuru.RuneScape Exposed Del 2: Jagex Fifflar Medan RuneScape Bränner TwitchGuru (2 april 2007) Det finns också regler som förbjuder användningen av programvara från tredje part för att spela spelet, så kallad macroing, och försäljningen av spelets saker för riktiga pengar, så kallad verklig handel.Rules of Conduct Jagex Ltd. 3 oktober 2007 I början av spelet var de flesta fuskare enskilda spelare som använda särskilda program som utnyttjar svagheter i spelets klient-servers samhälle genom att skicka falska uppgifter till servern. Som svar gjorde Jagex direkt växelverkan med kunden mycket svårt. Spelare började sedan använda makroprogram för att automatisera musklick för återkommande uppgifter. Slumpmässiga events, som kräver mänsklig reaktion och beslutfattande är ett sätt Jagex använder för att försöka störa sådana program. Enligt Jagex, så bildar många fuskare i spelet sweatshops i östra Asien tjänar guld att sälja till spelare för verkliga pengar, ett problem som i många andra MMORPGs . Som svar utfärdare Jagex ett uttalande som fördömer verklig handel, som redan var emot reglerna. I uttalandet hävdade de också att de beslagtog miljarder guld och bannade tusentals konton varje vecka för fusk. Den 10 december 2007, tog Jagex bort eller ändrade flera viktiga delar av spelet, vilket gör verklig handel nästan omöjligt, men upprör ett stort antal spelare.AutoRune historia (30 maj 2007)Bots och verklig handel Jagex Ltd. 1 maj 2007 (3 oktober 2007) En undersökning som genomförts av Jagex den 21 december 2010 röstade 91% spelare ja för Wilderness och free trade för att komma tillbaka. Den 17 januari följande år bekräftade Jagex återlämningen av både free trade och Wilderness och är planerad att komma tillbaka den 1 februari samma år. Reception Fram till december 2003, var RuneScape en av de snabbast växande av alla MMORPG, med en användarbas 50% större än EverQuestDodson, Sean. Rune to Move. Tekniknyheter. The Guardian News och Media Limited 19:45, 2 januari 2011 (UTC). "RuneScape är ett MMORPG (uttalas"em-mor-a-peg")... RuneScape är skapat av Andrew Gower medan han studerade på Cambridge grundutbildningsprogram. För drygt två år sedan drev han RuneScape från ett sovrum i hans föräldrars hus i Nottingham... Utanför Sydkorea anses Sonys EverQuest vara den största marknadsledaren i världen av alla MMORPG med en skugga över 500 000 prenumeranter. RuneScape har nästan hälften av det igen... Men kan RuneScape konvertera massor av gratisspelare (runt en höga 660 000) till betalande prenumeranter, av vilka det bara finns 58 000?" . Spelet är berömt för sina fria spelförmågor. JustRPG gav den en poäng på 83% och sammanfattade spelet med: "I korthet är spelet RuneScape ett roligt, beorendeframkallande spel, och även om grafiken kanske inte är perfekt (denna översyn gjordes innan RuneScape HD uppdateringen) för ett spel skrivet i Java, är de inte dåliga. Färdigheterna är varierade, samhället är okej, och det kommer äta upp din tid om du inte är försiktig."Gasperazzo, Wendy. RuneScape Just RPG (30 april 2007) PC Gamer UK i december 2003 anger att medan de "traditionella RPG värderna av quester, döda monster och utveckla din karaktär i en välbekant medeltida inställning" inte kommer att "ha de stora pojkarna darrande i sina +2 boots av Subscriber Gathering" är detta uppvägt av spelets tillgänglighet genom en webbläsare, "förvärras av en version av spelet som tillåter fria äventyr innan spelare uppgraderar till ett P2Pkonto" som beskriver spelet som en "förvånande framgång".Sutherns, Mark. "RuneScape 2: webbaserad trolldödare går 3D." PC Gamer UK, nummer 129, Future Publishing, december 2003 En treårig studie som publicerats av Brunel Univerity mars 2006 hävdar att spela RuneScape kan vara till nytta för spelare. I studien konstateras att den typ av spel som RuneScape kan undervisa tonåringar och ungdomar från 7 till 15 om viktiga färdigheter som de kommer att behöva när de kommer in på arbetsmarknaden, bland annat arbetar hårt för att uppnå mål och livet i ett krig överlevande."Hur spel är arbete och ingen lek", BBC News, 14 mars 2006 (7 augusti 2006) En artikel om Twitchguru mars 2007 hävdar motsatsen, att de kunskaper och erfarenheter i RuneScape inte är lämpliga för barn.RuneScape Exposed Del 1: En Utbildning Barn Inte Behöver TwitchGuru (26 mars 2007) Yahoo! Buzz Log angav i maj 2006 att "även om det kanske inte är så lätt för ögonen som vissa andra populära online RPG-spel som World of Warcraft, City of Heroes eller EverQuest, är RuneScape fortfarande ett mycket bättre sätt att fördriva tiden än att driva runt celler i ett kalkylblad."Hurd, Gordon. "The Rundown on RuneScape" Yahoo! Buzz Log, 8 maj 2006. (8 augusti 2006) I juni 2009 var RuneScape namngivet som Best Desktop Game på den Seventh Annual Duke's Choice Awards som känner igen "årets mest inflytelserika Java-teknikbaserade applikation" coh "lyfter fram de insatser som Javautvecklare skapar".Seventh Annual Duke's Choice Awards Spotlights 2009's Most Innovative Java Technology Applications Press Releases Sun Microsystems, Inc. (1 juni 2009) 5 juni 2009. "Sun Microsystems, Inc. (NASDAQ: JAVA) idag presenterades vinnarna i den sjunde årliga Duke's Choice Awards. The Duke's Choice Awards programmet belönar årets mest inflytelserika Java-teknik-baserade program som lagts fram av utvecklare och företag från hela världen. Vinnarna väljs ut av Vice President och Sun Fellow James Gosling, tillsammans med en panel av Java-tekniken experter på Sun. ... The Duke's Choice Awards framhäver de insatser som Java utvecklare och nya tillämpningar för de skapar. ... Kategori: Bästa Stationära spel ... Projekt: RuneScape ... Utvecklare: Jagex Ltd ... RuneScape är en av de största massiva onlinespel globalt, och finns nu i high-definition sic. Runescape skapades av Jagex Ltd, som nu har lanserat FunOrb.com spel portalen, vilket Java-programvara-baserade spel av genrer till konsumenterna." En rimlig del av gaming communityt hånar eller gör narr av RuneScape på grund av sin föråldrande grafik som det inte är på de flesta onlinespelen idag. Emellertid har en märkbar effekt observerats i att mycket av hånandet har minskat betydligt efter utgivningen av RuneScape i HD. Se också *Community Externa länkar Officiella sidor *''RuneScape'' - Den officiella RuneScape hemsidan *''RuneScape Tyskland'' - Den officiella tyska översättningen av RuneScapes hemsida och spel *''RuneScape Frankrike'' - Den officiella franska översättningen av RuneScapes hemsida och spel *''RuneScape Portugisiska'' - Den portugisiska (BR) översättningen av RuneScapes hemsida och spel *RuneScape Dutch - Sajten marknadsförs av de nederländska reklamfilmerna i Nederländerna *Jagex - Den officiella Jagex hemsidan Andra sidor *RuneScape - Wikipedias artikel om RuneScape *RuneScape Commercial - Den officiella tyska RuneScape reklamen på YouTube *Jagex Twitter - Jagex Games Studios twitterkonto. Uppdateringar, händelser och förhandvisningar på Jagex produkter och företag Referenser pt:RuneScape pl:RuneScape bg:RuneScape lt:RuneScape fr:RuneScape de:RuneScape cs:RuneScape es:RuneScape zh-tw:RuneScape nl:RuneScape sv:RuneScape Kategori:Spel Info